


You're my only virtue, and I'm virtually yours

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [6]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, KathrynSebastianVibes, Kind of tooth rotting tbh, Step-siblings, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: It felt real.So real that they didn't even deny it when people called them a lovely couple.OR: Betty and Jughead openly show the world that they kind of, sort of, love each other.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part six. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	You're my only virtue, and I'm virtually yours

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff. I think you readers have been through enough angst! 
> 
> Fic. Playlist: Top of the World by The Juliana Theory and Certain Things by James Arthur.

It was about three in the afternoon, and Betty and Jughead were splayed on top of the oriental rug by the antique couch.  Betty's head was on his bare chest, and he had his hand tucked around her waist, lightly massaging the skin below her hipbone. Both of their expressions were wide-eyed in pure unadulterated bliss.

After Betty had gotten off the call with her mother, they were insatiable. The whole afternoon was spent "christening" the living room.

"This is the start of a beautiful vacation." Jughead said dreamily.

The blonde gave him a small smile, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"Well, Juggie. We have all day and tonight before the parental units get here."

He cocked an eyebrow, his hand traveling south, before Betty caught his hand. He shot her an amused look, before putting his hands up in defeat.

"We can do more of that later. But first - let's play!" She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Betty got up, unashamed of her naked form. She arched her back, stretching her aching back.

_ Having rough sex on an antique couch and hardwood floors was no joke. _

With one last crack of her back, Betty leaned down, and outstretched her hand.

"Come on Juggie, I want to go to _Zeb's_ and get candy!"

He groaned, begrudgingly grabbing her hand. She pulled him up, and Jughead's hands immediately went to her waist. His head fell to her shoulder, lightly placing a kiss on it.

The blonde tilted her head. The Jughead today was different. He was still a playful, horny bastard - but there was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

"I wish everyday were like today." He said, almost childlike in innocence.

Her eyes widened, surprised at the declaration. 

_ Who are you and what did you do to Jughead Jones?  _

Betty's expression softened as she cupped Jughead's cheek. "Me too." She whispered.

 

* * *

They spent the rest of the day hanging out in the town center of North Conway, one of the sleepy mountain towns near the White Mountains.

As Betty requested, they went to _Zeb's_ and ate too much candy. They also went on a cheesy train ride to see the foliage along with the rest of the "leafers", aka Southerners and West Coast folks who have never seen leaves change colors. Jughead poked fun at them, but Betty reminded him that they took the tour because he was too lazy to hike. Teasing her to no end, Jughead claimed it was because he had worn him out physically. Naturally, Betty swatted him in annoyance.

They also did classic tourist activities. They went window shopping, pretended to be professional antiquers, and ate more candy. If they were being honest, it was the first time they truly felt like teenagers who were dating. It didn't feel like pretending at all. It felt nice.

_ It felt real. _

So real that they didn't even deny it when people called them a lovely couple. 

 

* * *

They busted through the old wooden doors of the Cooper mountain hideaway. Both of them had their arms full of groceries.

At the last minute they decided not to go to Betty's favorite childhood haunt, the _Muddy Moose_. Instead, they decided to eat in, because Betty tempted Jughead with talks of s'more pie and macaroni and cheese.

They piled the groceries on the counter, and Jug immediately went to the cabinets. Before he could get too hasty, Betty grabbed his hands.

"Juggie, you got to go. We'll have no more cheese if you help."

"Gender norms, Betts."

The blonde chuckled.

"Don't apply here, bud. I just don't want all of our food eaten...and I don't want to be poisoned." She teased, as she started to assemble her mise en place like a pro.

Jughead groaned, placing a kiss to Betty's cheek before he scooted over to the living room.

"Betty Cooper, this better be the best mac and cheese of my life."

 

* * *

30 minutes later, the waft of cheesy goodness started to fill the room. Smelling the trio of cheeses, Jughead slowly snuck back into the kitchen, wanting to scare Betty. He was about to yell 'boo', when Betty turned around shaking her head at him.

"I could hear your lead feet from a mile away, Jones."

She had her hands on her hips and the color of her eyes was somehow amplified by the dim lighting. For once, Jughead didn't have a word to say. He was speechless by the sight of one Betty Cooper. She was a little sweaty, hair up in a messy bun as opposed to her normal ponytail, and she had on a paisley apron, which for sure was an Alice Cooper purchase.

He hated to focus on it, but there was something comforting about the domesticity of it all: her bright smile, teasing eyes, the food - he didn't want the night to be over.

"What, Juggie?" She said quietly. Focusing on his lips.

"Can we forget the world for two seconds, Betts?"

She nodded, and he gently pressed up against her, leaning them slightly into the kitchen cabinets behind them.

"Can we just be Jughead and Betty?"

"Yes." She breathed.

His lips ghosted hers, and he could feel her heart thumping loudly against his chest.

He swallowed in nervousness, but he knew he had to tell her. He had to tell her before this dream like fantasy was over.

"It's hard for me too. I know you don't think I struggle...but I don't think I can stomach it." He confessed.

She froze at the confession, feeling the tears starting to well up. 

_ He felt the same way. _

"Pretending to like other girls...kissing other girls. I feel like I'm going to vomit every time."

"Juggie..." She whispered, before grabbing his hand. 

"You know I've never hated you, right?"

He nodded, before jokingly quipping, "well, maybe you did that one time I destroyed your Barbie dream house."

Betty laughed, "We wasted so much time."

"Yeah."

There was a beat, and all that could be heard was their staggered breathing.

"I...I love you." He said, voice so soft that she barely heard it.

Betty's eyes went wide, and she found herself grinning brightly. She leaned in her forehead touching his. "I love you, Jughead Jones."

He gave her a small smile, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was different than any of their kisses before. It tasted like hope.

_ It tasted like freedom. _

He pulled away from her lips, causing Betty to whimper at the loss of contact. Before she could complain again, he roughly grabbed her hips, hoisting her onto the kitchen counter, her back and head slamming onto the cabinets. 

Dessert before dinner was fine with him.

 

* * *

 

"I made holiday cookies on this counter, Juggie." Betty said with a laugh, as she took the mac and cheese out of the oven, and put in the pie.

Jughead grinned. "I've corrupted you, Cooper."

The raven haired boy leaned over her shoulder, trying to snag a crispy noodle, but Betty elbowed him away.

"Wait a minute. I'll plate us up. 2 minutes tops."

As Betty plated the food, Jughead set the table. He placed the napkins down and set the forks and knives. He stepped back to look at his handy work.  

_ Something was still missing. _

His eyes wandered and landed on some old candles. His face lit up as he quickly grabbed them, setting them down in the bone china candle holders. 

A few minutes later, Betty entered the dining room, amused at the dramatic sight in front of her.

"Candles, Juggie?"

"Can't I be romantic?"

Betty rolled her eyes and plopped herself next to him. "Eat up, Jones."

With a childlike glint in his eyes, Jughead dove in. The minute the pasta hit his taste buds, he moaned in desire.

"Betty, I could die happy."

The blonde grinned, and dove into her bowl. She knew that he was talking about the food, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling in her stomach that he was also talking about her.

 

* * *

"Hey Coop?"

Betty lifted her head. Her mouth still full from the s'more pie.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth."

She swallowed, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Before she could wipe her mouth, he leaned over and kissed her square on the lips, lightly licking the chocolate off her bottom lip.

"Yummy."

Betty's eyes darkened at his response, ready to pounce.

"I kind of adore you, Cooper."

No other words were spoken for the next 3 hours. 

 


End file.
